1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to guidewires and catheters utilized in medical procedures, and more particularly to an infusion wire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Intravenous infusion is generally done by catheters for delivering a parenteral liquid into the blood stream of a patient. The catheters are generally formed with a single liquid outlet at the catheter distal tip.
An early patent showing a catheter for introducing liquid into a body is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 623,022 to Johnson. The Johnson catheter shows a coil which is disposed in a sheath. The sheath has a proximal and a distal end. The distal end has a plurality of holes therein. A coil is disposed within the sheath, a lumen disposed within the coil. Liquid is passed through the lumen and out through the coil and the holes in the distal end of the sheath of the catheter.
An arrangement for the collection of bodily fluids is shown in a valved catheter device in U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,308. As shown therein, it comprises a helical coil having a proximal and a distal end, the distal end blocked by a ball tip. The ball tip is attached to a stylet. The helical coil is covered by a sheath, having a plurality of holes in its distalmost end. The helical coil has an innermost lumen in fluid communication with the holes in the sheath. A further catheter assembly for the release of fluid within a vessel, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,402. This catheter assembly provides for an infusion, by an arrangement of an outer catheter enclosing an inner catheter. The inner catheter discharges fluid into the outer catheter, with a plurality of holes within the outer catheter causing infusion of the fluid therebeyond.
The co-pending patent application of inventor, Ser. No. 07/605,561 is also referenced here.